Tangled Web
"Tangled Web" is the third episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Steven Lyons and written by Madellaine Paxson. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on November 15, 2003. Plot Kimiko Tohomiko and Jack Spicer are racing to the top of a very tall mountain in a Xiaolin Showdown over the newly activated Monkey Staff. Using the Jetbootsu, Jack can defy gravity. Kimiko, however, has no aid in climbing but attempts to use the Fist of Tebigong to knock Jack down. Her attempt fails and Jack reaches the Monkey Staff first, allowing him to win and claim all three Shen Gong Wu. Later, the young Xiaolin Monks are riding Dojo Kanojo Cho, in the form of a Viking longship, while on Loch Ness. Kimiko is upset that she lost the Monkey Staff, and Omi attempts to comfort her by explaining that girls are not as skilled as boys are. Clay Bailey corrects him by pointing out it was Kimiko’s short temper that caused her failure. Dojo interrupts the discussion with news of the Tangle Web Comb becoming active directly below them. Kimiko claims the salvage attempt, which, according to Raimundo Pedrosa, should make up for the two Shen Gong Wu she lost. She dives in and obtains the Tangle Web Comb with little effort. After returning to the Xiaolin Temple, she tries to use the newly found Shen Gong Wu, but immediately learns that she is unable to control it. The Tangle Web Comb is supposed to launch magical binding hairs at an enemy, yet Kimiko managed to entangle herself in the hair. The others abandon her so that they may rifle through her personal effects. Master Fung comes to her aid and explains that absolute focus is required to use the Tangle Web Comb. He tests her focus by asking her to pour tea from a large pot into small cups without spilling a drop. She fails this task when the boys return and ask for cookies with the tea she is serving. Meanwhile, Jack is testing the Monkey Staff in his parents’ basement, and learns that the longer he holds onto it, the more monkey-like he will become. A girl about Jack’s age leaves the party upstairs and is impressed at the look of evil in his laboratory. Although she is annoying Jack, Wuya is impressed by her interest in conquering the world. Wuya then senses the Golden Tiger Claws becoming active. She tells Jack that is very important that they acquire this Shen Gong Wu because it can transport the user anywhere he or she pleases, which will aid them in retrieving future Shen Gong Wu. Concurrently, Dojo takes Omi and the others to the emperor’s palace, which contains the Golden Tiger Claws. Requiring a special invitation to enter, Kimiko calls her business mogul father, and he tells her that the palace is a sacred place, and they must wear their formal attire. After searching the ground floor, Kimiko stumbles upon a trap door that leads into a cavern containing the Golden Tiger Claws. They run into Jack, who unleashes his Jack-Bots. The monks quickly dispatch them and race for the Shen Gong Wu. Jack and Kimiko reach the Golden Tiger Claws at the same time and reach a stalemate requiring a Xiaolin Showdown. Jack challenges Kimiko to a race across a narrow pathway that is slowly collapsing into the lava pits below. He wagers the Monkey Staff against the Tangle Web Comb. Jack gets off to a running start, but Kimiko can barely run or walk because she is still in her formal gown and sandals that are unsuitable for athletic competition. Therfore, she kick off her sandals into the lava pits below and continues running barefoot. She attempts to use the Tangle Web Comb to trap Jack, but fails and traps herself again, resulting in her being wrapped up until all that can be seen of her is the upper-half of her face and her bare feet. Jack assumes that he no longer has to worry about a loss, so he decides not to risk over-exerting himself and knocks out Kimiko’s half of the path. Kimiko remembers what Master Fung told her, and does her best to drown out all distractions, which causes the web of hair to unravel. Now able to control the Tangle Web Comb, she launches an attack to steal the Monkey Staff from Jack, which causes him to lose his monkey balance and agility. He slips and knocks the Golden Tiger Claws of the ledge. Kimiko combines the powers of the Tangle Web Comb and the Monkey Staff. She wraps a web onto the bridge and swings down to grab the Golden Tiger Claws. Jack falls to the bottom without landing in the lava. Kimiko earns both the Monkey Staff and the Golden Tiger Claws for the Xiaolin Temple. After winning the showdown, Raimundo reveals he won a bet that Kimiko would master the Tangle Web Comb while the other boys thought Kimiko would never master it, and now Clay and Omi have to do Raimundo's chores for four weeks. Wuya is very upset that Jack lost yet another Xiaolin Showdown. The girl from before appears, dressed in a black leather suit, meowing like a cat. After trouncing all the Jack-Bots, she reveals that her name is Katnappé. Wuya is very impressed by all of this, and she recruits Katnappé to help reclaim all the Shen Gong Wu and bring the Heylin witch to power. |Wu= Jetbootsu The Jetbootsu are a fictional artifact that allow their wearer to defy gravity. Jack Spicer discovered them in between the episodes "Like a Rock!" and "Tangled Web". They are later used to form the feet of Mala Mala Jong. Monkey Staff The Monkey Staff is a fictional artifact that grants its holder the abilities of a monkey. The longer it is used the more monkey-like the holder will become. Jack Spicer won it in a Xiaolin Showdown against Kimiko at the beginning of "Tangled Web" and it later becomes the Shen Gong Wu he favors over all others. Tangle Web Comb The Tangle Web Comb is a fictional artifact that can shoot thick strands of hair to bind its user's enemies. This Shen Gong Wu requires absolute focus and is used as a primary plot device for Kimiko to deal with her anger management issues in this episode. Kimiko discovered it at the bottom of Loch Ness. Golden Tiger Claws The Golden Tiger Claws are a fictional artifact that allow its wearer to create a portal to anywhere he or she chooses. At the end of "Tangled Web", Kimiko wins them in a Xiaolin Showdown against Jack Spicer. They are used by Omi to defeat Mala Mala Jong in his first appearance. Mala Mala Jong uses them in a later appearance in his more powerful form as the Fearsome Four. }} |Battles= }} References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 1